Jirachi
' Jirachi' (originally from Pokémon) is a young Star God who has the power to grant wishes, and is one of the Eight Firstborn. In the Galactic Kids Next Door, as the ultimate original KND operative, he is Numbuh Original. History Background Jirachi was created at the beginning of the universe by Arceus, as one of the Eight Firstborn. His powers were deemed far greater than some of the others', and with his magical ability to grant wishes, he sealed Jirachi inside of a rock that would only open for 7 days every hundred years. Jirachi was connected to a powerful wand called the Star Rod, which channeled the wishes of children throughout the universe. He was guarded by the Star Spirits on Star Haven, Galaxia, and during his 7 days of freedom, he played with the Wisps of Planet Wisp, most notably Gabe and Jeremy. In Fairy Sisters, at least two million years before the story, Mavis and Aisling were brought back in time by Celebi to witness Jirachi's awakening. Mavis took the Star Rod and wished to become a fairy. One fateful day, the planet was attacked by Malladus Uno, so Jirachi, with the Star Spirits' guidance, combined his power with the Star Rod and imprisoned the Demon King. But as Wisp still lay in ruin, Nightmare King Darkrai I appeared to give aid. Jirachi combined his magic with the Galaxia and Nightmare Swords and brought new life to the planet, the Wisps and the Irkens. 100 years later, he awakened to see Planet Wisp taken over by the Irkens, who tried to catch him, but ended up escaping from Emperor Irk with Jeremy and Gabe, crash-landing on Zathura, and found by Dimentia. Knowing of Jirachi's powers of immortality, Dimentia told him a makeshift story about some disease called adulthood, which was caused by the Irkens and will now spread around the universe. Only Jirachi is the cure, but only with the Fountain of Dreams where he lived, so Dimentia turned Jirachi against the Star Spirits and had them sealed. Together, they created the Galactic Kids Next Door, allowing all chosen operatives, primarily Dimentia, eternal youth from the Fountain of Dreams. Benders' Dawn Saga In Operation: GALACSIA, Jirachi suffers horribly with the amount of wishes from Numbuh 1's friends for him to come home, which Jirachi continues to repress on Dimentia's orders. Thanks to Nigel with aid from Sector L, Jirachi finds out Dimentia's true intentions and refused to help her anymore. But Dimentia retrieves the revived Star Rod and forces Jirachi into making her powerful and awakening Zathura to destroy the universe. During Nigel's showdown with Dimentia, Jirachi was empowered by the wishes of Nigel's friends, and he conjured his energy into a Golden Light Wisp, which Nigel absorbed to obtain the Galaxia Sword, using it to defeat slay Dimentia at last. After the battle, Nigel wished Jirachi free from the Star Rod, allowing him to roam freely through the universe. In Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others, Jirachi lent Nigel his powers again, so Nigel could defeat the Lord Voldemort replica. Firstborn Saga In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Jirachi was captured by The Brain and kept hostage in Star Station. After he was rescued by the main group, he was surprised to see Dimentia there, not believing she was reformed. The group had to retrieve the Jeweled Scepter and its light source to restore Jirachi's powers. They went to Halcandra to recover the scepter and went to Planet Wisp to ask Mother Wisp where the light source was. After saving Wisp from an invasion, and everyone forgave Dimentia for her crimes, Dimentia was able to produce the light source. But once Jirachi's powers were restored, he was captured by Magolor, who used him to give himself and Marx power. Dimentia and the others battled the two, and saved Jirachi from them, and Dimentia claimed Jirachi as her Firstborn. During the "Heroes Together" saga, Jirachi was captured by Brain, who used him to power the Dream Water to change Brain back into Revan Bane Sidious. After Revan was defeated, Jirachi was rescued. After Arceus returns and scatters the universe, Jirachi's Spirit Ball was captured by the Marx Soul. Dimentia and Kirby battled Marx and saved Jirachi. The Firstborn would grant his powers to Nigel and Dimentia for the final battle that saved the universe. Nextgen Series Following the Firstborn Quest, Dimentia set Jirachi free to roam the universe. Jirachi often sends Dimentia postcards of his vacations. Sometimes, Jirachi visits Dimentia, like when her daughter Nebula was born. When Dimentia learns of the Apocalypse, she wishes Jirachi that it wouldn't happen, but stopping such an event was beyond Jirachi's power. During Morgiana's flashback in Sector SA, Jirachi was revealed to be in the Collector's Museum, asleep inside a capsule. Jirachi is rescued by a rabbit Faunus. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Jirachi was trapped in Casinopolis until being rescued by Wendy Marvell. Jirachi goes up to Moonbase to tell the other Firstborn what happened, and is surprised when Nebula appears with Sector JP. As they try to explain the Chaos Kin incident, Jirachi requests to visit Nigel Uno. To his sadness, Jirachi learns that Nigel was killed and buried in a graveyard. When Dimentia is possessed by the Chaos Kin, she attempts to control Jirachi, but realizes Hannibal wanted Jirachi to stop the Apocalypse, something the Firstborn couldn't do. After the Chaos Kin is destroyed, the Galactic Kid Council hand Nebula Jirachi's Spirit Ball, symbolizing their trust in her, and Nebula claims Jirachi as his Guardian. Battles *Jirachi vs. Malladus Uno. *Jirachi vs. Star Spirits. *Galaxia Nigel vs. Nega Dimentia. *Galaxia Nigel vs. Voldemort Clone. *Firstborn Guardians & friends vs. Arceus. *Jirachi and Nebula vs. Thanos. *Dimension Rebels vs. Dimentio (assisted). Relationships Jeremy and Gabe The two were Jirachi's best friends on Planet Wisp, and they've stuck by him forever. Dimentia Z. Winkiebottom The two shared a mother/son relationship and Jirachi trusted Dimentia more than anyone. However, she used Jirachi to gain eternal youth, and was going to use his powers to destroy the universe. Upon discovering this, Jirachi hated Dimentia more than anyone, but soon the time came when Dimentia had to take her place as Jirachi's Guardian. After an arduous path of self-redemption, Dimentia proved herself to Jirachi and rekindled their friendship. Nigel Uno Jirachi lent Numbuh 1 his power for the showdown with Nega Dimentia. Appearance Jirachi is a 1-year-old child with pure white skin and a yellow star head. He has a yellow cape along his back, divided in two, and blue ribbons on each of his star points. In the center of his belly, he has a big blue eye - his "true" eye - which is normally closed. His 2nd Age form has a peach-skinned face with white hair. He wears white pajamas that represent his original body, along with a star hat. Gallery Jirachi's Dimentia Doll.png|Jirachi plays with a mini Dimentia doll. Galacsia-Poster.jpg|Jirachi in the Operation: GALACSIA poster. Galacsia Poster Depth.jpg|Jirachi in the new GALACSIA poster. Personality Jirachi is very fun-loving and loves playing with his friends. He absolutely hated his rock prison, and every time it was time to go back to sleep, he was upset. Because of so much imprisonment, Jirachi had no knowledge of the outside universe, leading him to be easily manipulated. Powers Jirachi is a magical star being that has the ability to grant wishes. Since he's a Star Child, Jirachi is a spacebender, although his spacebending isn't explored as much. With enough positive energy, Jirachi is able to conjure the Golden Light Wisp, and its user, combined with the Galaxia Sword, becomes incredibly powerful. Weaknesses If Jirachi doesn't grant wishes for a long time, or ignores wishes, he gains magical build-up, making him weak. Without the Star Rod to grant him power, he also isn't as strong. Stories He's Appeared *Fairy Sisters (Chapter 4) *Monty's Galactic Days *Operation: GALACSIA *Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Sector SA (cameo) *Operation: NECSUS (mentioned) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories (Chapter 32) **Seven Lights: The Last Trivia *Just as a person from each race can be in GKND, Jirachi is the God representative, and the only known KND operative who is a god. *In the original script for Operation: GALACSIA, Jirachi would've been the main villain, as Supreme GKND Leader who wanted to destroy adulthood. Category:Pokemon Characters Category:Males Category:Gods Category:Spacebenders Category:GKND Operatives Category:Magic Users Category:Firstborn